1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to data transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern commercial aircraft typically contain an Aircraft Condition Monitoring System (ACMS). An ACMS typically performs a variety of functions, such as acquiring data, computing current flight mode, and detecting the occurrence or non-occurrence of events. Additionally, an ACMS typically stores data for later analysis.
In this regard, data stored by an ACMS can be extracted using a portable unit that physically connects to an aircraft-mounted data interface. Notably, ground personnel oftentimes perform this procedure when the aircraft is located at an airport terminal gate. Thus, coordination of aircraft location and ground personnel scheduling is required. Alternatively, wireless communication can be used. However, excessive data download times can still be present due to the volume of stored data.